


Tumblr Drabbles

by Lyttle_Lark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bottom Derek, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyttle_Lark/pseuds/Lyttle_Lark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some filthy bits and pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Drabbles

**Derek/Scott Lactation Mpreg mashup**

[Non-con warning for Scott being Alpha’d out and not in control of his actions, and for semi-sexual Stiles/Derek/Liam nursing dub-con, too. The author does not condone not-consented lactation-drugged sex in real life! XD]

**Slip**

Okay so what I want to think about is Derek lactating. Because who doesn’t want to think about that. Derek with sweat matting the curls on his chest and soft swollen moobs that the whole pack is eager to latch onto.

You see it’s really important to Derek to provide for his Pack. He aches with it, so when the milk comes in he couldn’t be happier. He wants his whole pack to benefit and luckily they’re not too hard to convince. Stiles’ innate curiosity and near-constant boner is his downfall, and once he’s blissed out and relaxed against Derek’s chest it doesn’t take much for follower-Liam to be convinced to try it.

Derek knows that once they’ve tried it, he won’t have to persuade them again, they’ll be the ones coming to him.

And he’s right, they’re so eager for it. Stiles comes straight over after school, dumps his bag and just pulls Derek’s shirt up, shoving his head underneath and licking messily, greedily at Derek’s boob before he gets Derek’s nipple in his mouth proper, and gets suckling. Liam’s slower, shyer, blushing as he comes in the still-open door and saying hi to Derek, asking him how his day was, but his eyes keep tracking to where Stiles is making happy wet smacking noises and eventually Derek just reaches out for him and pulls him in close, watching as the young wolf’s eyes flare golden at the smell before he darts in and takes a nipple for himself.

Derek loves the feel of it, two greedy mouths supping on him. Holds them both close and lets the warm, humid air build up between them, stroking them both until they’re quivering and eager. Derek’s hard and so are they, but he doesn’t do anything about it for now, just lets his pack feed until they’re full and sated, oblivious to their fading hardness as they rest their heads in his lap, licking up the last of his milk from around their mouths with slow, wet dips of their tongues.

Scott, of course, is easy. Scott’s the whole reason Derek’s like this, dating a Kitsune as if wolves and foxes aren’t completely different species. As if they could bear cubs. They can’t, and even if Scott doesn’t know it, the wolf in him, the Alpha in him, knows. Knows that Derek is a willing and viable mate who will happily, healthily bear him the children he doesn’t even understand he craves.

The first time Scott comes home to find Derek, damp and bare-chested with two packmates sacked out and full of milk splayed over him, Scott’s eyes flare full red and remain that way as he strides over, pulls Derek out of the pile of limbs and leads him to the bedroom, pushes Derek down on the bed, rips his pants away and fucks right into him. Derek is practically out of his mind with happiness, leaking and wet and opening up more and more for his Alpha, painful bliss fading into eager mouths and and gripping hands, joyfully accepting the biting kisses of his Alpha, the powerful thrusts of his cock and even better – oh! – the wet heat of his come in his belly.

Scott sucks idly at Derek’s breasts, though there isn’t much milk to be had after feeding two teenage boys. He seems more interested in keeping his still-hard cock inside Derek, happily lapping at Derek’s chest while he seeds his beta.

\--

Will add more filth when I have time! <3 My extremely infrequently updated tumblr is [here.](http://lyttle-lark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
